Under the Stars
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Two young people spend a nice night under the stars. What could go wrong? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Fuller House in anyway. This story was a request.

* * *

The Fuller house was empty well almost empty as the sounds of moaning could be heard, but it was not coming from any of the bedrooms but in fact the kitchen. The Table was shaking as someone was getting pounded. They reached over and started to kiss the lips above them. They can't believe this is happening, but they are glad it is. The moaning was being muffled of them kissing and when the kissing broke the moaning was loud again.

Hands reached up and rubbed the nice smooth chest as they where pounded little faster. Of all the places to have sex in the house the kitchen seemed little more dangerous. Sure they could done it by the front door that's always open. One day the wrong person will enter hearing that. However right by the front door or on the couch for that matter was little more risky then they want to be at right now. Where ever they have sex at they know for sure they be in allot of trouble if caught.

"Fuck me harder."

"With pleaser."

The fucking went harder as the two counted to moan. They went back to making out holding on each others heads. Slowly the one on the table moved their hands along side the person's back until it was on their ass. They squeezed it and pushed in to get more dick. This caused even more moaning and soon both where on edge which made the fucking go faster and harder.

"I'm going to shoot."

"Cum in me I will just lick up what's left on your big dick."

They both smiled and made out again as cum was shot. Shot after shot. They where not keeping track on how many times but if they where it would of been ten each. The kiss broke and the two smiled at each other. Jackson gave a little kiss to Max before pulling out where his little brother sucked away on the dick that was in his ass. After finishing up sucking his brothers dick, Jackson slid Max's butt plug back in his stretched out hole.

"Maybe after dinner we can do it on Fuck Hill."

"But you don't have a car yet Jackson and mom's mini is big enough to do it but its not ment to be on Fuck Hill Jackson."

"Well I was more thinking on doing it outside on a blanket."

"Are you crazy know how many cars will be there and someone might know us."

"Relax I found a place where a car can't get to. I'm sure no one has been there with lack of trash. Besides its your turn to fuck me. My butt plug is inching to get out so my ass can be used."

"Well ok but what are you going to tell mom?"

"J Money has that covered."

Hours later a shirtless Jackson and Max was at the spot with a telescope and a blanket. Max could not believe their mom bought looking at stars for homework worked. Max thought for sure they be in the back yard doing that. Jackson leaned down a bit and the two boys started making out. While doing so Jackson picked Max up and held onto him by his ass. When the kissing broke the two smiled at each other before Jackson put down Max.

The make out sections would have lasted longer but they don't have that much time to suck each others necks and nipples.

Max was soon on his knees pulling down his shorts showing he was going commando. This made things much easer so there won't be boxers missing. He himself also went commando. Once he grabbed hold of Jackson's dick he gave it a few tugs before sliding it in his mouth. Jackson soon moaned and his dick reached seven inches. Max's own dick grew too as he sucked away on his brother.

Jackson placed his hands on the back of Max's head and rubbed it. Max just kept sucking away as he sucked the whole thing. His one hand was rubbing Jackson's balls while the other was sliding Jackson's butt plug in and out of him. Jackson moaned even more just thinking about having Max's six inch dick deep inside his ass. Just the thought of it became too much for Jackson as he shot his load into Max's mouth.

After swallowing all of his brothers load he slowly pulled the dick out of his mouth, but not before he licked the head a few times. Jackson picked Max back up and the two made out again with Jackson tasting his cum. Once Max was feet was on the ground Jackson went on his knees and pulled down Max's shorts. The older boy licked his lips and slid Max's dick into his mouth without touching it.

Max moaned at Jackson's sucking skills. To think this had started a year ago when Max was having a sex dream of his brother to wake up to see Jackson sucking his dick. Now they are outside having sex as secret lovers. Of all the thoughts of them having sex they had Max was on edge and shot his load into Jackson's mouth. Once Max pulled out he went on his knees and the two made out yet again.

When the kissing broke Jackson leaned over and now was on all fours. Max made his way behind Jackson and removed the butt plug. There was no need to lube up or rim the hole as it has been ready since this morning. Jackson moaned as each inch of Max's dick slipped inside. Max knew when Jackson was on all fours he wants it fast and hard right away. So that's what he did.

The two brothers moaned as Max pounded away. As he did he felt up Jackson's chest. Jackson was in heaven as he was being pounded. Jackson took Max's cherry and gave his to Max. It was the aultmit brotherly bod that brothers could do. A few more thrusts of Max's dick Jackson was on edge. Not wanting cum on the blanket as that be hard to explain moved it out of the way while still being fucked.

A few more thrusts Jackson had a hands free cum which landed on the grass below. Max could feel Jackson shooting his load which made Max thrust in even harder and faster until he too shot his load, but instead of landing on the grass it shot into Jackson's ass. Once every ounce of cum has been fried into his brother's ass he pulled out and put the butt plug back in. Jackson quickly turned around and sucked away at Max's dick to get any cum left over.

The two packed everything back up and dressed before heading back to the house. It was just dark enough for them to hold hands in the star light. The two looked at each other with a smile before they gave each other a small kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know.


End file.
